BioShock: the fall of rapture
by AYoungDude
Summary: Ryan industries are creating new and improved humans for dealing with social unrest. But the experiments have not all turned out well... results may vary.


In Rapture, the wildest dreams came true and no other dream was worth dreaming apart from the Rapture dream... You could get money, wealth, women… it didn't matter where you came from nor your race… hell who even knows what race a man is anyway these days, Steinman had a go at just about everyone down here. But that Rapture I knew is long dead… when I got here I didn't care about the others, after all they can look after themselves right? They came down here to work and get rich… well guess what? I was here first. And then came all the talk about how you should give to the poor and how it was part of human nature… blah blah blah really altruism gets in the way of the strong. Where's my share? I can't work…. FEED ME they would go on. Their undeserving existences are a constraint that can only lead to a massive unnatural order… but now I see what they did to my Rapture. And Ryan can't see it, stuck in his head that he is the only MAN… In Rapture there are no Kings, no Government only RYAN, the biggest parasite of them all. I swear if he saw how ludicrous he's become he would kill himself from shame… yet our voice, and that of the great chain weren't enough to get through his thick scull where they? His ideal was not made for men, it was made for sheep. Content in staying within the boundaries of his imagination. And so what he could not create he stole. What he could not steal he destroyed...

"It was for those ideas that I was sent here, wasn't I Doctor?"

"Now, now, continue please" said a soft calm voice.

"Really doctor is this entirely necessary? I mean anything I didn't say is in your dossier. Why I was caught, imprisoned and made to disappear".

"Oh" she said in an over reactive tone of surprise "and do you think any of that explains why you almost killed another inmate today?"

I started to relax in my straitjacket ... well as much as one can in such situations

"He asked for it" I answered in my most boisterous tone of voice.

"now now don't tell me that he wanted a fork in his eye" she said it without slightest bit of comedy in mind "or that he asked for the way you stabbed him?"

"Well doctor he could see that my fork was already in use" I swear she wanted to slap me "but I think we got off on good terms."

She sighed and looks again at her notes, then turned to me and asked if I liked trying to kill him.

"I must say that one does not try to kill another unless he is properly taunted, and his death will not be cried over by me"

"Now now what are we going to do with you?"

"Well how about that?" I asked "what are you going to do to me? How about you first tell me what you ARE doing to your people"

Her eyes darkened, after all we all did things to stay around.

"Don't take me for a fool. Men down here disappear and they ain't popping back up there are they? My bet is that we are getting a special kind of treatment, test subject for plasmids… what did you promise to them from me… since I'm not barking mad and sane enough to reason, I suppose you promised them you could get some work out of me."

"The job you could fulfil and the ones you are willing to fulfil are all up to you really. I do not have the power to force you to do otherwise. But is it not a fact that you enjoy working? I mean as far as I can you have been working relentlessly. Your standard uniform is a custom fit; your food is never infected… And the work you can produce for Sinclair never fails to impress him. But I sense in you a drive that wants far more than you can achieve. Your goal is fulfilment of yourself, and that led you to Rapture and eventually down here in this prison. This insatiable thirst for fulfilment for yourself will leave you dry. Your time is up. And because of that fit earlier you aren't going to get anywhere without an experiment…"

And so my time was up. I was going to get a dose of the stuff I had been dodging since I got here. It's in the bloody food, plasmids, Adam. Well if anything… It was better down here than up on the surface.

She came closer to me then tried to give me gave me a drink. I refused at first but she then said that what Sinclair's men were going to do was worse and I didn't want to be conscious when it happened. And so I drank.

"You know you would not be in such a situation if you would understand the way the world really is. You obey the primordial instincts that evolution has not yet snuffed out of us. Our species would not have come to this point if all society was made by people who always thought of themselves. These ways are a relic of a dyeing age; do you believe that the future would accept this way of thinking? What do you want to give if not a peaceful future?"

I scuffed "Following that line of thought, Men, despite your ideals, are the the real victims… certain women just go for that type, so the future will always have undesirables"

Her sad eyes where quite a sight, she then looked down to her notes again and marked something, she turned to me again then said:

Butterfly butterfly, fly away

If you don't go you my decay

Butterfly butterfly why won't you leave?

You seem to be stuck, up my sleeve.

Fly fly high in the sky

The sky you see with no eye…

I didn't hear the rest of her poem, my mind was fluttering around. But as my eyes began to tire and my sprit put to rest a last call came from her: "find Theo".

Everything went black; when I got up I was in a different room. I couldn't help thinking about butterflies.

My dreaming was interrupted quiet suddenly when I realised that I was probably in danger having being moved without my knowledge. The room I had been put in was an old medical room, I was stuck to my cross shaped chair, although I was upright, martyr style. I felt weird nothing felt in the right place, then I saw why I didn't feel right. There was a bloody needle stuck in my arm! What the hell was going on?

A light turned on, behind a dark screen my captors where having a laugh. After all the best comedy is the pain of others right?

Then it started:

"No… no….NO! Get it out let me go! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" my veins stared to go thicker. I could hear the liquids going in. It was like all my blood was going up to my brain, my veins felt empty. My skin started to prickle all over my body, but was it even still mine? These tests being done on me, what where they for? Why me? The pain was going on but then I felt numb, "fly away..."

When I woke up I was stuck in a room again. "What? …. where am I?"

When he spoke: "project 101 are you alive?"

My eyes burned, I could see blood it was just all over the place.

The same voice "do you understand my voice?"

I looked around; the blood was mien. It was coming from a rather big hole in what was left of my arm, its seen better days. There was a toilet just ahead, I got up only to collapse near it and hurl.

"Subject seems to be in a better bodily shape than past subjects, and even seems to have a remainder of understanding."

I don't know how long I was there, but they could have left me, for at least another eternity to get over my pain… and I was stuck up again martyr style.

"Two seconds now" said the voice on the intercom.

And I couldn't help thinking, if I ever got my hands on that guy I wouldn't even bother waiting two seconds to to tear him apart. But then it got me… the power of the stuff they injected was amazing, I mean I've been burnt, cut, electrocuted, clobbered… but all that is just piss in the rain compared to the deluge that was going through me. God the sheer agony of the liquid was terrifying. My spine, it felt hot, everything felt like it was…wrong, just unnatural. The thought of it getting into my veins; turning what was human it to monster was terrifying. My hair was sticking up, muscles contracting and relaxing only to contract again they felt like they were going to burst.

Then the pain stopped, was I dead? If only I was… No I'm still alive and I could hear voices...

"What will happen of him, he seems to be in a coma, most of them do after the shock"

"Should we keep him?"

"No leave him out for the Sisters, it's a war shit happens and this guy already doesn't exist"

"Man I thought we had a new weapon, Ryan is failing on us… If we don't get results, you know…"

"SHUT-UP! We'll just have to go for a different type; "reflex" just seems to fuck up the nerve system"

"Fine..."

Then how long was it? Just lying there half-dead, a few sisters came by, startled when I stopped there needles… Thought about dying a few times, but dear god, that's a lot harder than I thought. After a while my body forced itself up. And without thinking I picked up a pep bar and ate it with its cover.

After about two I started eating just the chocolate but it was hard to move my fingers. My left arm was crying, tears of blood where slithering down its side and its wails of agony screaming though my veins. I needed to rest. The chair looked good enough…

When I woke up I saw "the welcome to Rapture, opportunity awaits" sign that I first saw when I got here. Everything was so bright and it felt like it was going to be a better future. My career first started out in London, I was writer. But the market was a fickle witch and after one too many mistakes I was sent away… I then lived in Paris after that; with the best of the bohemian group, writers, painters… all of them where so passionate about sadness. I wrote a bit too but my one handed literature was "uncouth" up there, and really the drugs where as bad as you could get. But I noticed a letter one day, a man from Rapture who obviously appreciated my work suggested me, and I had been invited to come down to publish my works. I had used up most of the bourgeoisies money and was avid for new grounds to conquer.

So much has changed since then. Everything feels darker… and the lounge lost its lighting system… I guess that just happens these days. The SECURIS door needed a little jump start so I rewired it and nearly blew my fingers off. I don't know who was the happy idiot, who broke it in the first place but I've got to say that he's probably the type _of imbecile _to lock himself up in his apartment and forget to pay the oxygen bill… I could hear the gathers garden behind me nagging me about her daddy; yes I know your daddy's a bloody freak, SHUT-UP! Stupid machine… I don't need plasmids and quite honestly I wish I didn't even have this "reflex" in me. My cloths where in tatters, so much for my custom prisoners suit. It had cost me quite a few hungry nights but it was worth the fame it brought me. Hey I probably wouldn't be alive without it… shame it's so tattered. I suppose that all I have left is to go back to my old apartment…

Neptune's bounty, I suppose is as good as any to live. The room in McDonough's Tavern that I live in is… Rubbish really but at least it isn't paupers drop. That Spinster of Sinclair was must be laughing his head of if he thought that people would willingly live there… as always we just live in some hell of good times right? So what am I going to do? I'm technically dead or worse "disappeared" so I can't ask for any help. I mean everyone I know would scared senseless at the idea of disappearing to…

As I got into my apartment I couldn't believe my eyes, for how long was I gone? Christ some unlucky bastard and been handcuffed to the bed… interrogated I presume… since he's dead. Goddammit Ryan, when will this all stop? I didn't come down here to be in a hellhole! Wait I know him…


End file.
